


Within the Rain

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Romance, This was meant to be fluff buuuuut took a nose dive near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a promise and would always keep it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within the Rain

The rain was pouring down, not that he should have been surprised considering it was London but when he left the realm earlier that day for a reap, the sun was out for once. Of course, he should have known that the sun wouldn't last for the entire day and just as he finished his last collection, stepping out from the alley, the sun was gone, covered by dark grey clouds. When he ported to his realm, he thought he escaped the soon to be rain; instead he only ported into it, ending up soaked to the bone within minutes.

His bangs hung soaked in his eyes, his suit uncomfortably clinging to him, a chill wracking through him as his glasses were doted with water droplets. He kept his head bowed and wrapped his arms around himself, cussing the weather under his breath and through clenched teeth as he forced himself to walk home. He seemed to be the only one out, everyone rightfully dry inside. It just seemed to be one of those days for him.

He took notice right away when the pelting rain all but disappeared from him, yet he could still see it hitting the ground in front of him. Wondering what saved him, he lifted his head and turned around, finding his mentor standing over him with an umbrella held securely above them both. The older reaper grinned down at him, his cocky features betrayed slightly with concern in his eyes and in his voice as he asked, “Are ye alrigh’?”

Alan swallowed, nodding, brushing back his bangs with his gloved fingers. “I am now, thank you.”

Eric set his hand on Alan’s shoulder, the weight and heat from the larger mans hand felt wonderful pressing to his cold body. “Wha’ the hell were ye doing out ‘ere in the rain?”

“Collection.” he muttered, knowing Eric wouldn’t be pleased he took a reaping without him but Eric only shook his head. “You aren’t angry?”

“‘m more pissed ye got caught in the rain then about ye reapin’ withou’ me.” his hand slid over Alan’s shoulder and up his neck to cup his cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. “I dun want ye catchin’ a cold ‘r anythin’.”

The warmth that spread over Alan’s cheeks, expanded over his body, his heart thudding harder in his chest. As much as he could try, he couldn’t deny how attractive his mentor was but no matter how hard he wished, he knew Eric would just look at him with friendship in mind. “I’m sorry.”

“Dun apologize. Ye tried tae take initiative. No’ yer fault ye got caught in London weather. Believe me, Scotland wasn’t any better.”

“I’d like to judge that for myself one day.”

Eric tilted his head with a genuine smile replacing that cocky grin. “Maybe one day I could show ye.”

“I’d like that very much.”

Honestly, Alan wasn’t sure how long he just stood admiring Eric’s features, his fingers twitching at his side, eager to run fingers through Eric’s lion mane of blonde hair, hell, for him to finally test the rumours about Eric’s kissing. Perhaps it was intimate air they shared under the umbrella or that his brain had been flooded by rain but he damned everything and curled his fingers around the lapels of Eric’s jacket and yanked him into a kiss which immediately had him closing this eyes. Warm. They were warm and slightly rough against his own soft lips. He was too entranced to notice Eric’s shifting but did notice the sudden pelting of rain again. Parting, his eyes fluttered open, now noticing Eric had dropped the umbrella in favour of wrapping this strong arms around his waist. Eric looked dazed as well, uncaring if he was just as soaked as Alan was now. “…I…I don’t really want to apologize.” Alan said, pressing closer.

Eric grinned down at him. “Dun be.” Eric initiated the kiss and Alan settled the urge to run his fingers through Eric’s hair, using his grip to pull him deeper into the kiss. “I’ve wanted ye fer tae damn long.” the blonde muttered against him.

“I’ve wanted you for longer.” he admitted with rosier cheeks.

“Well, now ye ‘ave me.” Alan swore his heart was ready to burst from his chest as he threw his arms around Eric’s neck, hidden tears with the help of the rain but Eric took notice. He could see the drops from Alan’s eyes and knowing his confession brought the younger reaper to tears made him realize that even though the sky was grey, they were both soaked and the atmosphere was overall dreary, he had found his light that broke through the melancholy life of a reaper. Alan was now and forever would be, his bright and shining light; even as he stood at the foot of the brunette’s grave with Erica’s in his hand, the tears Alan shed brimming in his own eyes as he cursed the illness that took away his lover. Even as he stood within the rain, replaying their first kiss over and over again in his mind, he promised,   
  


Alan would be, forever and always, his light.


End file.
